


Escaped

by skeletondust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondust/pseuds/skeletondust
Summary: Yurio's cats escape from his hotel room, and he must chase after them.





	

“Yurio!”

Yuri cringed at the sound of his hated nickname being called, scowling at the voice that came with it. He shoved his hands as deeply as he could into his jacket pockets and turned around to face the  _ other  _ Yuuri.

“What do you want?” He asked angrily. He was tempted to add in an insult, but figured he might want to save that for later, so it could pack more of a punch. Maybe he could actually get a rise out of him for once.

“I just wanted to talk to you about practicing,” Yuuri answered, that same old irritating smile sitting on his face. “I mean, if you have time.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. Sure, he had time, but why would he want to send that time talking to Katsuki? Well, he really had nothing better to do. He was only waiting for Yakov to get his old ass moving so they could go back to the hotel, anyway. He had brought his cats with him and he felt bad for leaving them alone in the hotel all day, so he was anxious to get back. There was nothing to do to pass the time, though.

He let out a small, annoyed groan. “ _ Fine _ ,” He agreed. “What could you possibly want to talk about?”

“I was just wondering about one of your quads. How did you get it so graceful? Or, I mean, how did you manage to get it to flow so easily when it’s such a difficult one to perform?”

Yuri listened to and answered the questions as patiently as he could. It was stupid how an adult who had been skating for years longer than him couldn’t even figure such simple things out. Maybe it was because of his size, the fat pig. Or, more realistically, it was because he had never been as lithe as the teenager was. Either way, it was because of his size. Why was he even asking about all this, anyway? What were his motives?

Before he could ponder on what Katsuki could truly want, something caught his eye. Just down the sidewalk behind Yuuri, a siamese cat with little black paws and a glittery blue collar trotted around a trash can.

Yuri balked. His cat!? How had his cat escaped the hotel room!?! He gritted his teeth and pushed Katsuki out of the way, ignoring the man’s yelp.

“MISHA!”

The cat looked at his owner with shock, dropped the paw it had been licking, and bolted. Yuri almost screamed as he ran after him, barely avoiding people and objects on the sidewalk.

“Tupoy kot! Vernites’ syuda!”

How fast  _ was  _ this damn cat? Yuri chased him for blocks before the thing turned down an alleyway. Before Misha could jump onto the nearest trash can and over the fence at the end, Yuri pounced, grabbing the cat by the leg and pulling him into his arms.

“You brat!” He hissed, out of breath. “How did you get out of the hotel? How dare you make me run so far! I thought you loved me.” He nuzzled his cheek on his cat’s head once he stopped fidgeting and resigned himself to being held by his owner. “Now let’s go back to the ice rink to wait for grumpy ol’ Yakov so we can go back.”

He started to walk, cradling the cat in his arms, keeping him as close to him of possible. They were only half a block back when he saw another siamese cat, this one with white paws and a red glittery collar.

“Pasha!” He shrieked.

This time, he managed to catch his other cat a lot faster. Pasha never really was one to run, being fat and lazy. Toting one cat under each arm, Yuri marched back to the skating rink.

“I can’t believe you two!” He ranted to the animals. “Running away from the hotel, running away from  _ me _ ! Don’t you love me? Ugh, how did you even get out!?” He gasped. “Room keeping! Ugh, of course! How sad. But you’ll never leave me again, right? Because you love me.”

Yuri stopped where he had been standing before, only slightly surprised to see Yuuri still in the same spot. He ignored the man, and kissed both of his cats on the head.

“Um…”

“Don’t. Ask,” Yuri warned.

The other just turned to face back towards the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short one-shot I wrote up in about an hour because I don't have time to write the longer, angsty fic I wanna write. It's very short and not perfect but I think it's still cute.
> 
> ~Mel


End file.
